The Internet of Things (IoT) has significant practical implications in many everyday settings. Consumers can benefit from devices (e.g., home-based appliances such as refrigerators, air conditioners, televisions, lights, lamps, etc.) that may have actuation, communication, and sensing capabilities to reach or identify a desired state. The devices may allow another user, from a remote location, to identify if a device is being used.
With the devices and sensors connected to the devices being interconnected, a remote user may be able to identify an activity being performed by a user living within the home (e.g., cooking, moving, sleeping, etc.). This activity identification may then allow the remote user to determine if the person living within the home is behaving normally and as expected. Upon notification that the user is not performing particular activities, the remote user can then determine whether a person should be dispatched to check on the person living within the home. In order to ensure accurate identification of a problem, the system must identify that the sensors are behaving correctly and providing accurate data.